Tear Drops On My Guitar
by Hibisha
Summary: He never realized she loved him-loved him enough to let go. I know the idea is over kill XD


Hibisha: Well, I guess this thing has been over done to death but it fits so perfectly!

Stryker: I hope you didn't make May sing this thing.

Hibisha: have I ever?

Stryker: No comment

Hibisha: Oh ha-ha! I don't own Pokemon or the song! BTW, 'Any Kind Of Guy' is sung by Big Time Rush! Enjoy!

* * *

"**Teardrops On My Guitar****"**

Drew looked at his rival/best friend as she struggled to put her feeling to words. But that was the problem; all she could do was smile and nod as her insides screamed in agony. Just when she thought it wouldn't be possible for her to hurt any more, Drew delivered her the most horrible, most earth shattering news that shook the ground she stood on-he was in love. Yes, the unattainable Drew had fallen so hard for a girl that he had landed splat on the ground like an egg dropped from the highest building in town.

She faked a grin as he told her about all that had happened since he had met this _particular _girl. Darla he said her name was. As he filled her in about her, her mind began to drift away to dreamland as she thought about how great he looked and how his jade green eyes sparkled when he was happy. True, it wasn't often that they sparkled around her, mostly because she was so mean to him, but she couldn't help it!

Her old stance was a wall behind which she hid, tying to keep her emotions at bay. It was a constant battle which she fought inside herself, trying hard to remind herself that he was her rival and nothing else. But he was so much more than a rival or even a friend- and the mere thought of losing him to another girl was tearing her up inside.

She felt like her insides were being eaten away, like she was falling into a black abyss and there was no one who could hold her hand to pull her out of it. She was drowning in her own pool of misery and regret. Because she could never get what she wanted as what she wanted was Drew. She wanted him to hold her close and stroke her hair as he whispered he loved her in a soft voice only she could hear.

Maybe 'want' wasn't the word that she should use. The truth was, she needed him. Needed him to guide her, to take her hand and never let her astray. She needed him to tell her that she wasn't alone and she would never be. She needed him to show her what true happiness was and how to attain it. And she knew that without him, her world would be nothing but a shadow of what it could be with him in it. It would be devoid of any love or compassion-it would be hell.

Darla was beautiful-she gathered as much. Darla had blonde hair and grey eyes which totally contradicted her own chocolate coloured locks and eyes. She stared at Drew's face as he described each and every feature of his new found love. She shouldn't be surprised. Drew always did like his girls to be ex-models or something-something she, with her petite and delicate feature, could never achieve. She had no shame in admitting that she was no Britney Spears.

But this girl Drew was describing! It was obvious that Darla had gotten transplants and was now a prostitute-okay, maybe she was being a little mean. But who could blame her? Ever since she was ten years old, Drew had not only inspired her but he had also made her feel like she had never felt before. Now, at the age of 18, around him she would get dizzy and feel like the sun was shining more brightly and the birds were singing with more gusto.

But today, his glorious voice did not make her ears ring or send shivers of joy down her spine. On the contrary, they made her want to put her head in her arms and weep like she had never wept before. She had never felt more alone in her life. This Darla had accomplished far more by being just a regular high school student than herself who was champion coordinator for three years running. She sometimes suspected that the only reason Drew had given up on the whole ribbon thing was so that _she _could win, not because he thought it was a bit prissy. Although, even _she_ had to admit it was sort of girlish to try and win ribbons for have the cutest pokemon.

"Hey!" Drew's voce shattered the thoughts she was having, "Are you even listening to me?" She nodded and rolled her eyes to show that she was still in the zone-which she so wasn't. She tried to focus on what he was saying so that he didn't get affronted-or worse, figure out why she was silent.

"So anyways," Drew was saying, "I was like walking to the movies when I saw that Ash was coming out of the Cineplex. I was like that must be one cool movie considering Ash still had the entire popcorn bag in his hands which was completely full!" She laughed. His humor was dry, true but it was like a comedy show to her. It was the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed, the way he ran his hand through the emerald locks of his celestial hair.

She was totally oblivious to the entire worlds when she looked at him. He was the centre of her entire universe. He was the silken thread which held everything together, without which everything would crumble and turn to dust. She couldn't let go of him even if it killed her inside.

"Oh God," Drew muttered, "I think I finally found her. I found the girl I was looking for. And this time I didn't goof up and I did things right so that she's mine!" she wanted to slap him right there and then. What was wrong with her? Did she have some sort of deformity which he did not like? Sure, she wasn't Miss. Universe but at least she had she wasn't a –a-a dumb blonde! There she said it! Or rather, thought it. And that was the main problem with her; she never spoke out.

She glanced at her wrist watch and blanched. It was nearly 11:00 pm! She got up and muttered a quick goodbye; it was getting late and she had to go home before her mum noticed her absence. Max, her bratty little brother was probably filling her head with lies at his very moment.

"Hey!" she heard Dew call out, "Good night and sleep tight!" Sighing, she waved him a goodbye and made her way home. It was ironic how he wished her a good night's sleep when it was in fact his thoughts that kept her up all night. She was usually up all night thinking about his clean-kept good looks and his smiles which haunted her dreams.

As she neared her house, she caught a glimpse of her prized rose bushes. Drew used to give her roses all the time-that was the past now. But nonetheless, roses were a symbol of love and if he gave them to her once, then it meant that at some point in his life, he had actually considered her dating material. She couldn't decide how to react to this knowledge though.

She plucked a rose and took a deep whiff of the rose. Its sweet smell made her head spin and she went inside her house and slipped into her room without any disturbances. She changed into her pink pajamas and went to bed. As soon her eyes closed, she began do dream a very vivid dream; it was almost as if it were real.

_She was on stage and all her fans surrounded her. Yet, she did not see the flash of green she hoped to see as she scanned the crowd. Sighing, she started her concert but the entire time, she shed silent tears which leaked down her cheeks and stained her white dress. They rained down on her guitar as well. Suddenly, the scene changed, she was in her car. She switched on the radio and was surprised to hear Drew's voice come from it._

_"This is dedicated to my girl, Darla." he said before bursting into his newest song, 'Any Kind Of Guy'. Even thought she knew it wasn't for her, she still sang along, tying to sooth her broken heart._

She woke up with a start. Sunlight was streaming through her window. She stared down at her lap. Was her dream a sign of some sort? Was it telling her to get her act together before it was too late and Drew was gone? She got up and went to the bath room. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she got ready for school. Jumping into the car, she drove to school, her mind still trying to figure out her dream.

She was opening her locker when a familiar scent evaded he nose. Looking up, she saw Drew making his way towards her with a bouquet of flowers. Her breath got caught in her chest as she stared at his divine beauty. _Those can't be for me can they?_

But her questions were soon answered as he walked right past her, carefully avoiding the crowded hallway. She was left to stare after his retreating back. Those flowers were for Darla and it broke her heart to see him walk over to her. Although, she had to admit, he even _walked_ perfectly. Okay, time to snap out of it. She had passed the stalker stage and was now entering some freaky new one.

She gazed at his retreating back and gave a sigh of longing. Oh, how she wished she could attain the level of perfection he had been lucky enough to be born with. _Curse him. _

She watched Darla squeal with joy as she held the flowers close to her face. For Darla's sake, she hoped that Darla would hold Drew and realize how fortunate she was. Darla had better look deep into his emerald green eyes and though she was the world's most luckiest girl. Any thoughts other than these were a felony and crimes punishable only by death.

She passed the entire day avoiding both Drew and his new girlfriend. All day she received condolences form people who knew she loved Drew….which basically meant everyone she knew. During lunch break, she dozed off in the library and had the same dream as the one before. Heart-broken, she silently sobbed into an encyclopedia.

She hid in the bathroom for the remaining school hours. At home time, she waited for Drew by her car.

"Hey," he said, as he approached her, "Listen, I'm sorta going over to Darla's so I won't be able to go to Burger Barn with you." She didn't say a word but stared at him. Not go eat burgers after school? That was a tradition. God, Darla had already started to keep him away from her! Finally she nodded and got in her car and drove home.

Entering her room, she closed the lights and watched as her bright sunny room was engulfed in darkness.-just like her life. She had already drawn the curtains hence no sunlight could enter her room as they were black-just like her heart.

She picked up a picture off the bedside table and stared at it, not seeing anything in the darkness but imagining the image in her mind. Drew's smiling face stared back at her in her mind. She set his picture down and crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling. Turning to her side, she allowed her teas to fall down her cheeks and mingle with her hair.

Finally, she dozed off-only to have the same nightmare over and over again. She sat up in bed, sweating and gasping for air. She pulled the blankets around her and stared at the walls. Thinking about Drew usually took up most of her time. And now that he was finally dating Darla, she had to move on. She had to let go.

She was May, not Darla-thus Drew could never be hers. And no matter what she did, he would never think of her more than a friend.

Next day, during lunch break, she walked past the table where Drew and Darla sat, holding hands. Drew looked up and gave her a dazzling smile to which she politely replied, not letting Drew see the torture he was making her go through…

* * *

Hibisha: Hmm…I think I'll continue this. I'll write a sequel!

Burn: How so?

Hibisha: I don' know, let me think k?

Gazelle: But you can't think!

Hibisha: TwT Meanies! Please review/comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames!


End file.
